A Trip to Ouran
by Creativity17
Summary: Chotaro Ootori decides to visit his cousin, Kyoya Ootori. His plan was simple at first, but somehow six other people from Hyotei and Seigaku end up coming along with him to Ouran Academy. Chaos ensues in the Host Club and petals are flying everywhere. "Kyoya, why are Tamaki and Atobe competing to see who has the most flair?"


**Chapter 1**

* * *

If there had been no Mathematics test to study for, the upcoming future that Chotaro Ootori would experience would have been far less zany than what had occurred. Of course, permitting five other individuals, (and middle schoolers, no less,) to join him in visiting an ostentatious high school for extravagantly rich people was probably the decision that caused most of the upcoming events. There was one solution to ameliorate the whole mess: construct a time machine, delete all emails from Kyoya Ootori, and sit back to enjoy a pleasant afternoon.

Now that he thought about it, though, Chotaro's idealism was too far from realistic. Also, things had turned out well in the end and he even had memories from the events that made him smile. Sometimes he would say that he could rue the choice of allowing Keigo Atobe to come, but overall, almost everyone Chotaro had been with now had his veneration. The idea for a surprise visit had been so sudden, but after taking time to view all of the preceding occurrences, Chotaro could see that the Mathematics test was most definitely the root cause of several of his joys and troubles.

_What the tennis net is "_–_2a3b×3ab2c"?_ Chotaro wondered incredulously. To distance himself as far as possible from the algebraic expression, he leaned back in his chair and craned his neck to look longingly out the window and the neighborhood around him. _Why in the world would anyone attempt to solve a problem as interminably exhausting as this?_ Then, he sighed. _Because they want to pass the Mathematics II test._

Resigned to his fate, Chotaro blew out his cheeks and picked up his pencil once again. Then he realized what was deficient during his time of study. Music! Suddenly knowing exactly what to do, Chotaro opened the laptop that lay on his desk and began to scroll through the selections of his classical music to find something he wanted to listen to. He had just decided on a list of unaccompanied violin solos by Bach when an email notification caught his eye. Intrigued, (and deviating even further from his studying,) Chotaro clicked onto his email. There he found something that made him grin and forget about the math test. It was another message from his close cousin, Kyoya Ootori.

When they were children, Chotaro and Kyoya's families visited each other often and the two cousins became close friends. Even though they were four years apart, they shared many similarities and enjoyed each other's company. Chotaro was not sure about Kyoya's feelings, but he himself felt as if the boy was his own brother. Even now, he missed Kyoya, because the last time they had seen each other face to face was at least six months ago. The reason for all of the family visits was simple as Ootori matters go.

Because Chotaro's father was a successful and widely known lawyer, Kyoya's father had "found it auspicious" that Chotaro's father would be a lawyer for the Ootori Group, the extremely successful healthcare company run by none other than Kyoya's father himself. The real reason that Chotaro suspected was that the two fathers were also brothers. Past the cold exterior of Kyoya's father, Yoshio Ootori, lay a man who cared about his family. Kyoya, Chotaro thought, was much like Uncle Yoshio in many ways.

When Chotaro and Kyoya grew older, they began to communicate through emails, as they saw each other less because of more activities. In Chotaro's case, he became more serious in tennis, while juggling piano and violin with it as well. He did not know much about Kyoya's extracurriculars, but Kyoya had mentioned a club in his school, Ouran Academy. Chotaro assumed that his cousin was also working hard to meet his stringent father's high expectations so that he may become the next family patriarch.

Ah, yes. That was a huge difference between Chotaro and Kyoya. While Chotaro considered his family among the Upper-Class income range, (he went to the wealthy Hyotei Academy,) Kyoya's family was definitely in the Upper Upper I'm-so-wealthy-that-I-own-my-own-social-class Class. Not only was the Ootori group an affluent medical equipment supply company that had many private beaches, but it also owned a 'Tropical Aqua Garden', a therapeutic theme park with _live alligators_ (as Kyoya had informed Chotaro,) and, for crying out loud, its own PRIVATE POLICE FORCE. Because of the Ootori family's high-class standpoint, Kyoya went to Ouran Academy, which was what online articles called an "extreme-privilege private secondary school".

All of the visits to one of many of the rich Ootori family's deluxe private mansions allowed Chotaro to ascertain that Kyoya's enterprise was indeed… opulent, to put it modestly. Chotaro could bet that one of the twenty-four carat silver cake forks in the mansion was probably worth more than all of his belongings. And the Qianlong Vase (about six billion yen) that sat in a guest room was most certainly more expensive than Chotaro's entire neighborhood. With all of their power and influence, Chotaro wondered why they could not have taken over the entire world already. Or, they probably could, but saw no reason to do so. Chotaro shivered at that thought. Uncle Yoshio did seem like a man who would abdicate the throne of the entire world just because he saw no personal benefit in doing so.

"Dinner is in thirty minutes!"

The voice of his mother startled Chotaro out of his thoughts. His expression was still alarmed because of his rumination, but he called back, "Start without me, Okaa-san. I'll come down soon."

Glancing once again at the email on his computer screen, the uneasy look in Chotaro's eyes softened. A faint smile curving his lips, he read the email wistfully. How he missed Kyoya.

_Chotaro—_

_How are you? I suppose that question is quite banal, but I mean it in earnest. How has Hyotei been doing in tennis; is your team in the Nationals? It reached my ears that Japan won the Japanese-American Goodwill Games. Even though you did not play in the matches, you were one of the few to be selected in the training camp, so I give you my congratulations. My father has also sent a check of one million yen to your household as funding for Hyotei's tennis club. I know that Hyotei doesn't need it, but it's my father's way of giving his compliments. _

Chotaro stifled a laugh at the first part. "It reached my ears", huh? That was his way of saying, "I did extensive research on all of the participants and phoned the people who had put together the Japanese-American Goodwill Games and found that Japan had won. I also bought out the businesses that the American's families worked for, so you have no more worries of them becoming bitter." Plus, he knew that Kyoya was probably well aware that Hyotei became a wild card in the Nationals. He might have even influenced the wild card decision itself.

Then… ONE MILLION yen? Chotaro's jaw dropped open in shock, though the surprise was ephemeral. Chotaro chuckled dryly. He should have expected the money sending to happen. The act of benevolence made his day. Atobe would be shocked that someone other than his family had money for the Hyotei tennis team. Chotaro would add a thank you in his reply.

_The History Club has been faring well. Because one of our members was working at an inn in Karuizawa, we all stayed there for the summer, thus participating in no competitions. It seems as if you are outshining me in terms of success. _

The last part seemed to contain a dry joke, but Chotaro knew that Kyoya also felt overshadowed by his family. The former bit his lip in sympathy. As always, though, there had always been much for Kyoya to say about the wonderful History Club. In previous emails, Kyoya had spilled to him about his beloved club that had been started the year before. It researched many eras and even bought garb that related to the time. The club occurred after school every day, Kyoya had told him, and often, many people visited the club to learn about the era. Snacks were provided, such as cake and tea. Overall, it sounded like fun. Not only were other students invited to learn about history; they could also spend time with others and enjoy themselves with snacks. Chotaro was surprised it was Kyoya's friend Tamaki who had come up with the idea. It seemed a lot more like Kyoya's type of thoughts.

Even though Kyoya had always been quite a reticent cousin, Chotaro could tell that his History Club was very special to him. Whenever he emailed about the History Club, Chotaro could sense his fondness. He was happy that Kyoya was making friends. He wanted others that, in their company, Kyoya could do things more overtly.

_The idea of a planetarium is quite feasible. Thank you. I am planning to visit Hyotei sometime. When do you think is best?_

_-Kyoya Ootori_

Excited, Chotaro sprang up. Kyoya was coming to visit Hyotei! Why had he not thought of visiting Kyoya before? Right; the transportation cost to Bunkyō, Tokyo, was a bit high since the city was not very close. But if he had not seen Kyoya for a while and wanted to see him, he should visit. The idea was more than simple. It was pragmatic. If he had to sacrifice his sheet music money (aka his allowance) for transportation to visit Kyoya, it was okay with him.

He must make plans right away! In order to be able to visit, Chotaro would have to skip a day of school because Ouran Academy ran at the same time as Hyotei. Next week would do. No, Chotaro shook his head. The longer he waited, the less likely it was to happen. Tomorrow was premature; he still needed to tell his teachers and the tennis team in advance. The day after tomorrow, then. Yes! Chotaro Ootori was officially going to visit Ouran Academy in two days. Well, "officially", as soon as he gained permission from his teachers and tennis coach.

"No. Absolutely not."

Chotaro blinked in surprise at Sakaki Tarou. He had already informed all of his academic teachers but Coach Sakaki. Of course, tennis was not an academic class but music was. Surprisingly enough, the strict Coach Sakaki taught Hyotei's music class and was actually a very good teacher, in Chotaro's opinion. So, assuming the austere man would be fine with him missing the next day, Chotaro had chosen to tell him during the Hyotei after-school tennis practice. It turned out Chotaro's assumption was wrong.

"Excuse me for undermining your authority, Sakaki-sensei, but why not?" he presently asked.

Coach Sakaki sighed, "If it was just academics that you were missing, I would be completely alright with the situation. However, Hyotei is in the Nationals. We might not have made it in the Kanto Regionals, but now, since we have a second chance, we all must work hard. If you skip out, it won't be equitable." Chotaro inwardly sucked in a breath. He did not want to ail the team. But even though Coach Sakaki was right, he wanted to see his cousin no matter what.

"But, Sakaki-sensei," he persisted, "There is no morning practice tomorrow, so I will only miss one practice."

Looking slightly regretful, Coach Sakaki shook his head, "No can do. I'm sorry, Chotaro, but we must all give our best effort toward the Nationals."

"Sensei, please! The day after tomorrow, I'll stay an extra two hours for tennis practice."

The contrite look disappeared. "No, and that is final."

Adamant, Chotaro tried, "Ouran Academy is a very elite high school. Sakaki-sensei, it might be beneficial if we establish connections between Ouran and Hyotei." Out of the corner of his eye, Chotaro could see Atobe approaching him and Coach Sakaki.

"Chotaro, I am going to ask you to drop the subject. Though what you say is true, Ouran Academy is a high school, not a middle school."

"Sakaki-sensei. You are on the exact topic that I have come to talk to you about," Atobe spoke, having reached them.

Coach Sakaki sighed, "Chotaro here planned to visit Ouran Academy tomorrow–"

Eyes wider than normal, Atobe cut in hurriedly, "Tomorrow? I came here to inform you that I will be touring Ouran Academy next week, though I suppose that I can call right now to ask if I can move the time up to tomorrow so that Chotaro and I can both go. Yes, that would be more efficient." Atobe whipped out his phone from a jacket pocket and quickly dialed a number. "Ouran Academy secretary? This is Atobe Keigo. I must switch my appointment to tomorrow."

"Atobe," Coach Sakaki tried.

"Yes, tomorrow. Are you undermining me? No? Good. Thank you." Atobe flipped the phone closed and turned back to Coach Sakaki. "Ah, yes?"

Rubbing his temples, Coach Sakaki sighed before turning to Chotaro. "I suppose you may go, if Hyotei's captain will be absent."

Eyes brightening, Chotaro bowed several times to both his coach and his captain. "Thank you! I owe you my debt!"

"Well, we must gather the regulars to tell them of our absence," Atobe decided. He then snapped his fingers. "Kabaji?" It seemed as if the large boy appeared out of nowhere and even Chotaro had to remind himself that Kabaji was always with Atobe.

"Usu." The boy walked off to aggregate the Hyotei regulars.

One everyone was present, forming a circle around Atobe and an uncomfortable Chotaro, Atobe cleared his throat. "Tomorrow, Chotaro and I will be touring Ouran Academy as a possible high school. Because of this, there will be no practice tomorrow. Instead, do independent practice. The Nationals are coming up, and we mustn't dawdle."

In the midst of the others, Shirashi crossed his arms and scowled. "Yet you, the captain of the team and also Chotaro, my doubles partner, are going to miss practice tomorrow." He gave a look at Chotaro, who smiled sheepishly.

"Atobe! Chotaro!" a bouncy boy with strawberry blonde hair pouted. "Are you guys not going to Hyotei High School? You'll leave us behind."

"W-well," Chotaro spoke up, "I'm not touring Ouran Academy; I'm just visiting my cousin."

Shishido's eyes widened in realization. "Ootori Kyoya?" Chotaro nodded, and his doubles partner sped up to him and Atobe. Addressing their captain, he bowed. "Please allow me to come with you!"

Tossing his hair, Atobe smirked. "Who's dawdling now?" Shishido grimaced but did not respond as Atobe continued, "I shall allow you to join us. Kabaji, of course, will be coming with us as well."

"Thank you, Captain!"

Coach Sakaki pointed outwards. "It's settled. Now, go practice for the Nationals."

"Ok," the regulars chorused, and sped off to play matches for the rest of the workout.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This chapter might experience editing. Also, I will be updating this story irregularly, so it's possible that another chapter might not appear for more than a month. Thanks to all of my readers who decide to stick with this story!_


End file.
